


where you'll find all is love, is love, is love, is love...

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Inkmuseu [5]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Inkmuseu, Kid Fic, M/M, Minecraft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: *minecraft theme song playing in the background*





	where you'll find all is love, is love, is love, is love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Um rabisco inspirado pelas aventuras de Minecraft de Cícero e Augusto, best bros 5ever, e dedicado ao meu próprio Arthur, que me faz sonhar com mais e mais momentos domésticos desses bichinhos 💙💛 
> 
> [Título: Karen O and the Kids - All Is Love, da OST de Where The Wild Things Are]

Augusto sentiu uma mãozinha puxando o tecido de sua camiseta, tirando sua atenção da tela a sua frente, que havia sido sua principal distração naqueles dias em que o museólogo estava fora, viajando a trabalho. Valentim tinha os olhos arregalados de curiosidade, o rosto um pouco marcado da soneca após o almoço, e o mais velho entendeu o que a criança queria pedir antes mesmo que ele criasse coragem para fazê-lo; esperou que o menino chegasse a uma conclusão e comunicasse sua vontade, porém. 

“Me dá um minuto, Cícero.” disse o tatuador pro microfone, avisando o amigo com quem estava em chamada. “Oi amigão, tá tudo bem?” perguntou amigavelmente para a criança.

“O que você tá fazendo, Guto?” perguntou Valentim, olhando para as cores vivas na tela do computador com um certo fascínio. 

“Eu estou jogando com o meu amigo, o Cícero, do cabelo legal, lembra dele? Fala um oi pra ele, ele tá te ouvindo” disse Augusto, tirando o headset e colocando na cabeça do menino, que sussurrou um “oi?” tímido, seguido de um largo sorriso ao reconhecer a voz do rapaz de cabelos descoloridos (por enquanto). Augusto sorriu também, incentivando o menino a continuar a conversa. “Você quer tentar jogar um pouquinho, Tim?” 

“Eu posso?” perguntou o menino, esperançoso. 

“Vamos, a gente te ensina. Certo, Cisso?” disse Augusto, ajustando as configurações para que ele pudesse ouvir o amigo também.

“Claro! Vai ser divertido!” aceitou o outro rapaz, e o tatuador sorriu com a boa vontade do melhor amigo. Jogavam há tanto tempo juntos que já havia se tornado um costume da amizade deles, passar algumas horas na semana, geralmente no domingo a tarde, e àquela altura da vida já não se importavam tanto com o que aconteceria no jogo - era sempre divertido por estarem fazendo aquilo juntos, rindo de piadas antigas e conversando sobre a vida enquanto jogavam. Ceder alguns minutos para que Valentim pudesse saciar sua curiosidade não era problema. Explicaram os comandos principais e os objetivos do jogo superficialmente, apenas o necessário para que o menino conseguisse mover o personagem e quebrar alguns bloquinhos. Depois de alguns minutos, a criança decidiu que era mais divertido assistir do que tentar alcançar as teclas com seus dedos desacostumados à teclados e mouses, e Augusto reassumiu os controles, enquanto Valentim, sentado em seu colo para melhor ver a tela do computador, apontava para os bichinhos engraçados que eventualmente apareciam na tela. 

“Agora vou perder meu filho para o vício também?” perguntou Arthur, dramaticamente, encostando na parede e cruzando os braços; um sorriso suave contrastava com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada, mostrando que não estava realmente preocupado. Augusto sorriu de volta, e Valentim trocou o colo do tatuador pelo abraço do pai, dando gritinhos de alegria. 

“Acho que ele não vai se render aos encantos do  _ mine _ tão cedo” respondeu Augusto, colocando o headset rapidamente para se despedir de Cícero. “Vou sair, Cisso, Arthur chegou agora, a gente se fala!” 

“Claro, vai lá!” foi a resposta. “Vou aproveitar e levar a florzinha pra tomar um sorvete” 

“Bom sorvete pra vocês, até mais!” Augusto fechou o notebook e levantou-se da cadeira para cumprimentar o noivo com um beijo suave, apenas os lábios se encostando rapidamente, sentindo todo o peso da saudade se esvair aos poucos na presença do amado.

“Você trouxe presente pra mim, papai?” perguntou Valentim, puxando a camisa do museólogo, que riu para o filho. 

“Depende… Vá olhar em cima da sua cama, algo me diz que deixei algo para você lá” revelou Arthur, piscando para o filho que correu imediatamente para o quarto.

“Não precisava desligar por minha causa” disse Arthur, deixando-se envolver pelo abraço do tatuador, suspirando contente com a proximidade.

“Eu senti sua falta” respondeu Augusto, suavemente, apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça do noivo, acariciando os cachos escuros. “O Cícero entende. Agora eu quero só passar um tempo preguiçoso com você enquanto você me conta das suas aventuras na terra do Will.” 

“Não estava tão na roça assim” riu o museólogo. “Eu também senti saudades. Vou colocar uma roupa confortável então. Podemos lanchar e vocês me contam tudo o que aprontaram enquanto estive fora.”

“Tudo bem” concordou Augusto, curvando-se de leve para beijar aquele sorriso novamente, do qual havia sentido tanta falta naqueles dias - aquela havia se tornado sua casa e Valentim lhe trazia as alegrias e emoções da paternidade; mas seu lar, sua paz, sua felicidade plena e quase inacreditável em sua intensidade, sempre seria Arthur. “Seja bem vindo de volta, meu amor.”


End file.
